Conventionally, a plant culture facility that promotes the growth of plants by irradiating the light on the plants has been known.
Concretely, this kind of the plant culture facility has a configuration that a culture bed is placed on a culture shelf supported by multiple pillars and a culture fluid is circulated in the culture bed and light is irradiated on plants by a lighting system mounted on an undersurface of the culture shelf so as to promote growth of the plants (for example, refer to patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japan patent laid-open number 2005-021064